Talk:Claptrap
i personally dont see how the Quote section is a stub.. soo the person who created that might want to remove because even thoug it can still be expanded its necesarrily a stub Maxed out I don't know if anyone else has experienced it, but my slots are maxed out at 45, even if I rescue more claptraps I don't get the expansion. Re: Maxed Out During Playthrough 1, I rescued every Claptrap and earned 42 inventory slots. During Playthrough 2, I found that for rescuing a Claptrap again, he will give me either a general rare item (like those randomly given as a reward for missions), or another Backpack SDU. So far, during Playthough 2, out of 4 Claptraps, 2 of them have given me Backpack SDUs, and right now my backpack can hold 48 items. Ju Juitsu 06:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Behaving strangely I have noticed that after you finish the game and trigger the "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin" cutscene, when you return to Fyrestone the Claptrap there sometimes moves to a different location and keeps shouting "over here" to the player(s), when the player(s) go near it it behaves like normal apart from when it is doing the "look at me, I'm dancing" thing it makes a grinding noise and twitches noticeably. Can someone explain if this is a bug with the game or it is a minor easter egg left by Gearbox. Jingwa_Nyanda 21:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) when you return to the enter-the-game area and work back you will trigger all the help dialogs including the one where claptrap encourages you to jump the barricade. once past that he/it returns to his/its post at the bounty board. Dr. Clayton Forrestor ****ING VANDALISM Someone deleted a whole heading plus text and write meaningless words WE MUST DO SO ONLY MEMBERS CAN EDIT will sure stop vandalism Casperk WAS HERE 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Quote Correction *Fixed* I was in Fyrestone and the claptrap there by the bounty board said the line "Still haven't found the vault yet?" I've only heard it once so it may be a mess-up or just a really rare line for it. Also, I don't have the Dr. Ned Zombie add-on, which contains the Jakob's Cove Claptrap. --Blue A10 21:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) death experience : When you leave fyrestone the claptrap says you have a "94% chance of an unfortunate death experience"... reference to George Carlin Soft Language? '''-Talamare-''' 21:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Getting Clogged With Images The page is getting bogged down with images now. Every new DLC seems to be adding new and unique Claptraps to document, and with that people feel the need to display what is being described. I'm inclined to agree that the images should be on display, however I think that the better way to do that now is to create a gallery page set up as a sub page of the Claptrap article and that way there will be room for explanations about which Claptraps are shown in the pictures. -- WarBlade 12:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Jakobs Representative Claptrap Quotes Immediately after the Jakobs Representative Claptrap kills Ned's Claptrap, he does have some things he will say. I've added a couple, but I've found it difficult to get him to talk. For instance, I'll walk away and come back (like with Dr. Ned's) and he won't talk at all. After I've stood there staring at him for almost 15 minutes straight, however, he'll suddenly say something. Sadly, I missed the first one I heard from him as I was shopping at the Jakobs machine at the time. Anyone have other quotes/suggestions to get him to talk? -- Claptrap 01:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC)